User talk:SkyeNiTessine
Speak! This here is my talk page. Leave a message! -- 05:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hello Skye, just a quick welcome to the wiki, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to send them my way! :) -Zerak talk 09:00, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Article naming When naming an article, you should choose the most straightforward name or the one that obeys convention. The problem with the Spelljammer - Realmspace article is that the title of the book is simply "Realmspace", and although the book is set in the Spelljammer campaign world, this doesn't have to be reflected in the title. Also, other people who want to link to the book will most likely attempt to link to the "Realmspace" article rather than know to link to "Spelljammer - Realmspace". Fw190a8 16:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) : Makes sense. I didn't actually come up with the name for that article per se... I was trying to fix broken links. The book citation for that sourcebook already had that title, and I hate to see red links, so I just filled in the blanks. But I agree that it's not a very good name, and we should probably use something like "Realmspace (sourcebook)" to disambiguate from its other meaning. If you haven't already moved that article, I'll do so. 19:30, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Good fix! Fw190a8 22:23, 16 May 2008 (UTC) At the risk of being nosy This page Looks very interesting, is it a character sheet for the new RPGA? :) Zeraktalk 18:43, 10 June 2008 (UTC) : Yes and No :). It's not RPGA specific: that's just me playing around the with the 4E MM-style statblock for my own 4E/RPGA character, just to see what I could do. Part of the fun was just to see how well I could reproduce the MM-style statblock in a wiki. I also wanted to see if you could represent a PC with a MM-style statblock, and I've come to learn that it's close but not quite... I'd need to modify it a bit. Monsters and PCs are just too different, unlike 3.x Edition. : Btw, if you're curious to see how this would look as a template, check out http://d20npcs.wikia.com/wiki/Template:4EStatBlock (I started moving my work there since this wiki isn't "crunchy"). Here's an example of it in-use: http://d20npcs.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkyeNiTessine/Erevan%2C_Eladrin_Wizard_1. As you can tell, I still need to work on some "conditional" statements, but I think I know how to do so now. 19:06, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Spells/Rituals/Etc I have no issue with this, since the nature of magic has canonically changed. However, I'm pretty sure divine magic spells are still considered "prayers" - just as druid spells would be considered "invocations." Niirfa-sa 06:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hardcover and MMP issues with citations I thought I'd let you know I've replied to your comments on my talk page. Fw190a8 21:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Typos vs. language differences With regard to this edit, please be sure that you're correcting a typo and not changing English to American English! Both languages are equally valid! Fw190a8 19:53, 19 June 2008 (UTC) : Sorry about that. I hadn't realized it was valid in non-American English. 19:56, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Mystra Please see my response to your comment on my talk page! Fw190a8 20:24, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Wendonai Hi, I try it, because I have done the same article in the german Faerunpedia. It would be nice if you can read it then to get the mistakes (grammar ,...) out. Historicus 09:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC) The rest of the story? Just curious, as I have yet to read the last two books of the Penitent series, what happens? Lolth succeeds in slaying Kiransilee and Eilestraee? In the cover notes, it mentions that "with Eilestraee's death, an even more powerful foe is brought against Lolth." Who is it? Dark Ronin 20:48, 10 July 2008 (UTC)Dark Ronin : Don't you want to read the last two books and find out yourself? ;-) : Actually, I haven't read any of the books, so I'm not really a good person to ask. By from what I've read online... don't read any further if you don't want spoilers... Lolth does succeed in killing off almost all the remaining drow deities, the only exception being Ghaunadaur who retreats deeper into the Abyss. However, Eilistraee's death frees all the drow who were not cursed with Wendonai's blood, and they revert to being dark elves. This might cause confusion, but dark elves (dark brown skinned elves) are not the same as drow (ebony-skinned elves). Other than possibly that, I'm not sure what the "even more powerful foe" refers to. 21:02, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :: Hmmm. Maybe the dark elves have their own deity who is actually a match for the Spider Queen. That would be refreshing. Apparently, she can't be stopped! Unless you believe Paul Kidd's account in "Queen of the Demonweb Pits." SPOILER ALERT! At the end of that story, Lolth is slain by a fairy. Yes, it's true. :: I would love to read the books if my darned bookstore would actually HAVE them! And frankly, I am too "instant gratification biased" to order them! lol :: Oh, and hope you don't mind, but I added links to the Halisstra page, some of the folks weren't linked to other pages. But to be honest, I don't know the ettiquette. If "Lolth" is linked to her page once, do you have to do it every time (meaning every time you use Lolth, you have to link it like this?)? Just curious. :: And thanks for the addition to the High Magic page. I was just trying to get something in there to build on, and you filled it out beautifully. Where on earth did you get the elven version of the word? :: Dark Ronin 21:24, 10 July 2008 (UTC)Dark Ronin ::: For the elven version of the word, see the following article: Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves. It has a link to a free PDF download of an 2nd edition D&D sourcebook. Very cool stuff! ::: In regards to the novel Queen of the Demonweb Pits, you should realize that all the novels in that series are actually based on old (1st edition) D&D scenarios. The novel you are specifically referring to is based on the scenario called... wait for it... "Queen of the Demonweb Pits (Q1)"! ::: Back in 1st edition, Lolth was designed to be killed by high-level adventurers. She only had 88 hit points if I recall correctly. But back then, that was still a lot of hit points. In any case, yes, you get to kill her in that scenario, and since we use scenarios as canon material then it's also official for Greyhawk. Note that it is not official for the Forgotten Realms (though there are still problems due to Spelljamming, etc...). In practice though, it's been retcon'ed that only an Avatar of Lolth was killed, not the actual deity. I should probably change that on Lolth's page. ::: Speaking of which, in regards to your question of linking: you should ideally only add a link once per article, and certainly not more than once per section. Cheers 23:12, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Edit Hi there; thanks for editing that Josidiah Starym article. I'm new to wiki and didn't know anything about duplicate links! Mendahu 13:51, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Fixed that image right quick. Thanks for providing that template. Gabeth 02:05, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Regional Map Where did you get the Aglarond map Aglarond_4E.jpg? I'm looking for a similar map to user for the Moonshae Isles page. : I don't remember where it's originally from anymore, but if you go to the Files section of the LFRSEUSA yahoo group you'll find it: http://games.groups.yahoo.com/group/lfrseusa/files/. The file is called ForgottenRealms_map_4E.jpg. 04:40, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Check an article? Hello, can you take a look at Chaulssin for errors in grammar and such stuff? Hope that there are not too much, but one can never know. Historicus 17:33, 25 September 2008 (UTC) : Well done... that's quite a nice article. And well-cited as well :). I've proof-read for typos and made some grammar changes. 22:29, 25 September 2008 (UTC) "everything on this wiki is a spoiler" You recently said the above in a comment on an edit (of Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal). I'm not going to hinge my argument on speaking of that particular edit - since it's not so clear a "Plot" section like that needs a separate spoiler warning - but just for future reference, I know I've separated the spoiler and non-spoiler sections in some articles so that they can be read "safely" if desired. I hope you won't be applying the above logic on anything that is written at all like that. Do you want to hear my general argument for spoiler warnings? In general, you can always just tell people they're reading a particular wiki at their own risk - as some people who would have no spoiler warnings would be happy with stopping at - but that does nothing to change the fact that they can be helpful where they can be applied, because people don't necessarily stop reading even if they don't want to be spoiled the hell out of. You can technically avoid the responsibility by just saying, well, we warned you, but it would still actually make the wiki more readable to point out just where someone might want to stop reading; it can actually help people read less of what they don't want to, not just absolve the authors of responsibility like they're more afraid of being sued or something. Ville V. Kokko 07:57, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : Sounds fair. I was echoing what some of the more veteran members of this wiki use as a policy (though I don't recall who anymore), but in regards to the computer games I can see that it makes a bit more sense to have spoiler sections. For the rest of the wiki, for example in regards to the fact that Eillistrae dies in 1374 DR, etc... I think it doesn't really make sense to have spoilers, especially since there is no "current" year as far as this wiki is concerned. Does that sound agreeable? 15:28, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Just a thought about spoilers; I've been trying to get the hide/show functions working that you see in bigger wikis, but the scripting is more complicated than what I seem to be able to hack-job into our wiki. But I was thinking of using that as a way to hide/show spoilers. Spoiling sections would be hidden by default with the tags, and people can change their preferences if they want them shown by deafult (ie. not worried about reading spoilers). But yeah, you get the problem of determining what needs a tag and what doesn't. Probably anything that is a major plot element in a novel/CRPG would deserve to have spoiler bits hidden. But for now our spoiler warning is the catch-all statement on the main page (and some leftover spoiler templates that are used to some extent). My 2 cents, for what they're worth :) –Zeraktalk 17:20, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::: I should have also mentioned that part of what motivated me to remove the usage of the "Spoiler" template on that particular page was because it wasn't working: it was a broken wiki link. I see why now: Fw190a8 removed the "Spoiler" template on 23-Sept. 18:59, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought that the issue of the spoiler policy was worth further discussion but didn't want to further clutter SkyeNiTessine's talk page, so I have continued at Forum:Removal of spoiler templates. Do join me! Fw190a8 15:34, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Eilistraee's ref Random user to Skye: The info I added on the Eilistraee page about the Promenade and the updates I did are based on the Lady Penitent series and I didn't know cite it properly but put the book references in the references section. : Ok, thanks. I'll see if I can't find a good way to cite it properly. Cheers, 05:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Administrator Due to your dedication and standard of editing, the administration team has decided to invite you to join our ranks. Talk back if you're interested. hashtalk 14:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC) LFR AC Portal - Brevity I saw the recent changes. While I like brevity, we do need to fulfill providing requirements. Is there a way to do this that makes everyone happy? : Good point. A "portal" is supposed to be just a jump page: often times not much than just a list of links. We've perhaps been overly kind allowing even a short description. See the Portal:Geography and Portal:Deities for examples. That said, I agree that it would be nice to see any requirements. Here are some ideas: :* Create a wiki page for each AdCo, if an adventuring company wishes to do so. Perhaps a bit of an overkill though (?). :* Allow AdCos on regional pages to add more detail. For example, see the list of AdCos on the East Rift article, which has more info on each AdCo. This doesn't work for realms-wide AdCos... unless we create a page just for them. Which leads to another suggestion... :* Instead of creating one wiki page for each AdCo, or trying to add them to the regional pages, create a wiki page for each type of AdCo that allows people to add more detail. The Portal remains a portal, but we have actual articles on AdCos or at least collection of AdCos. :* Try to create some kind of table or spreadsheet view that shows requirements. Unfortunately, that could lead to a lot of layout issues, and we'd likely have to remove a lot of the description of each AdCo. However, we could have just a page with the requirements... tough to maintain and keep in-sync though. :* Do nothing. The links are sufficient to learn more about it. :Issue: Some AdCos will undoubtedly change requirements (as metaorgs have done in the past). AdCos will also probably wish to direct prospective members to their AdCo's home page in any case. :Anyhow, I'm just brain-storming. Thoughts? 03:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :: Let's continue the discussion on Living Forgotten Realms talk:Portal:Adventuring Companies. 03:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Copyright It is. WOTC has released back issues from before the subscription service went live for free. Those without a DDI subscription can still access them. Images from later issues are available in image compilations released at the end of a month. Niirfa-sa 18:36, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Copyright for crushing sphere The crushing sphere image came from Lost Empires of Faerûn. I actually am not sure which tag I'm supposed to use for such an image. Fw190a8 told me to cite my source, however, so... On another (more recent) upload, Image:Toothed Tentacle.PNG, I used the template. StarSword 15:36, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Art galleries The trouble with making the links you mentioned is that I'm doing these edits from school, and their router blocks wizards.com so I can't check to see if a given image is in a gallery. StarSword 15:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : I'm afraid that is not acceptable. If the option is uploading image with no copyright status versus not uploading images, then we must choose to not upload images. 02:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Talk pages (Cabe) hey, cabe here I hope this sight is what Im hoping it is bcause if its a sight to write game lore Im happy. : how do you do this, Im a lil confused. Cabe Kromlech Hello, I'm happy to provide a citation for the article, and in the future plan to add/edit more articles. The character is from Baldur's Gate Dark Alliance. I've long been a user of this wiki and it's about time I contributed. 1018 DR/ King-Killer Star/Sammaster/Rage of the Dragon The last year of Dracorage unleashed by King-Killer Star from Dragons of Faerûn. Tried to add edit decided it would need some touch up by experience to lend links and verify a sentence of import p.8 quote by Eric L. Boyd, Eytan Bernsein. 2006. Time does just roll on... May need some clean up. Figuring it out. Question from the Voivoda Hello guys, I am new here and because I have no experience at other wikies, I have a question: how to create new page? I am playing Baldur's Gate 2 and I had found some interesting stuff in the books, about Red Ravens for example, but there is no informatian for them here. : Hi Danio Voivoda. I'll respond on your talk page. 03:26, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Map of Evermeet I want to ask, if we/I can use the map you created for Evermeet in our german article too. As you said, it has some more details than the official one. ;) Historicus 12:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Howdy The Ammarindar/Baphomet stuff I found very interesting, and am surprised that there was nothing new about what was going on there beyond the little bit I could find on WotC:D&D. I figured I would throw in how myself, and a few others were using it in NwN2 since it was kinda bland as it was. The Mask of the Betrayer expansion included poisoning a treant guardian similar to Turlang(in MotB it was Gnarlthorn), the treant overseeing the siege of the remaining tieflings, and baatezu in the Hellgate Keep ruins. It was one of the more enjoyable parts of MotB. Thanks Hi and thanks for your welcome! I'm just working my through it now but will be sure of taking you up on your offer when I need it. Which will be soon, no doubt. Eldritch knight Don't know if the class specifications are exactly the same in the AD&D rulebook and in Neverwinter Nights 2 but Eldritch Knight abilities section could be completed using it as a general reference. Complete list is available on gamebanshee. Maurezhi image heh sorry, i'm not used to the protocol. the image was from the art gallery on the wizard site. i just saved the image onto my desktop. let me fish up the link to the page... here we are. http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/csq_gallery/44451.jpg Hope this helps. Swimblizz88 00:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) 4e conversion? Excuse me if this matter has already been discussed, but are there any plans for a conversion to 4e rules in this wiki (e.g. alignments, deities pages)? --Parvas 10:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Gambling in the realms? I'm starting a city campaign in Waterdeep and i need some ideas of gambling games to play in the bars and street corners. Any advise would be most helpful. Thanks for any input, speedy420247 Hi. I really need some lore help right now, or a way to someone who can. Is this page still relevant? 15:02, January 16, 2018 (UTC)Syrah Merlot the Lich